El hombre equivocado
by Hotchnertiss
Summary: TwoShots: Emily empieza a salir con un nuevo hombre para olvidarse de Hotch y él está celoso.
1. Chapter 1

**_N.A: 19 días sin escribir! Bueno, pensaba hacer de este un OneShot pero hubiese sido un poco más complicado y no quería tardar más en publicarlo. Espero que les guste y si pueden dejenme un comentario!_**

* * *

"Señorita, un Martini de parte del hombre que está sentado en la esquina derecha." Emily lo aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza. Se inclinó hacia atrás en busca de ese hombre y cuando lo vio, notó que él también la estaba viendo. Ambos sonrieron, Emily con una sonrisa tímida desvió la mirada y se levantó de su taburete. _Vamos Emily, es tiempo de que te saques a Aaron Hotchner de tu cabeza, este es un atractivo hombre que solo te está ofreciendo una bebida._

Con la bebida en su mano se acercó hacia la esquina derecha y al verla volteó. "Que veo aquí… Una dama hermosa." Emily sonrió sentándose junto a él.

"Apuesto que le dices eso a cada mujer que ves" Él se llevó la mano al pecho, en el lugar del corazón y la miró con una mirada falsa de dolor.

"Me lastimas con tus palabras"

"Acaso ese no era mi plan desde un principio?" Ambos sonrieron. "Soy Emily"

"Sean" El le extendió su mano a ella con una sonrisa "Que raro que una mujer como tú este aquí, sola" Emily suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa. "Estás escapando de algún lado?"

"Sí, de mi trabajo y mi jefe… es un imbécil" Dijo con más enojo al recordar sus discusiones y luego sonrió nuevamente.

"Entonces olvídate de él y ven a bailar" Emily sonrió algo tímida y le tomó la mano, se situaron en casi el medio de la pista de baile, ella era la que más resaltaba entre toda la gente. Tenía una falda entallada negra que resaltaba sus curvas y una camisa de seda roja, los labios del mismo color y el pelo con bucles.

El apoyó sus manos en su cintura, Emily se acercó un poco más y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Comenzaron a dirigirse de un lado al otro, al ritmo de la música lenta. Se acercó aún más hasta tener sus cuerpos casi pegados y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. "Ah… así que eres buen bailarín?" Casi murmuró al lado de su oído, se reclinó para mirarlo y lo besó. Emily pensó que tal vez era un poco -demasiado- rápido, se habían conocido apenas hace unas horas. A Sean no parecía importarle porque no se separó de ella, tal vez tenía demasiado alcohol encima, tanto como ella. Se sentía bien, pero faltaba algo... No era un beso especial que enviaba chispas en todo su cuerpo, no era diferente a otros, no era Hotch. Pero tenía que entender que él era parte de su pasado y tenía que dejarlo atrás.

~#~#~#~

_Una semana después_

"Alguien está de buen humor…" Le murmuró JJ a Morgan al ver a Emily sonriendo mientras escribía en su celular, lo suficientemente alto para que ella la escuche. "Cuando fue la última vez que la vimos de buen humor?" Emily ordenaba su escritorio fingiendo que ignoraba los comentarios de JJ. "20 días?"

"De hecho fueron 16 días" Acotó Reid uniéndose a la conversación. "Cuando estaba saliendo con Hotch" Dijo más tímidamente. Morgan y JJ sonrieron, y Emily pareció reaccionar con el comentario de Reid y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

"Vamos, dinos. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?" Emily suspiró y los miró a los tres con una mirada algo suplicante. No era que no confiaba en ellos, pero no le gustaba –de hecho nunca le había gustado– la idea de comentar su vida personal. Pero sabía que no se iban a rendir y antes de que armen un escándalo –Y por escándalo me refiero a que García empiece a investigar y comiencen a sacar sus propias conclusiones– prefería contárselo ella misma, aunque todavía no era nada serio.

"Está bien, conocí a un hombre en el bar, salimos un par de veces y hoy voy a salir con él nuevamente, eso es todo."

Morgan se levantó de su silla sonriendo. "Oh, la princesa tiene un novio!"

_Gracias Morgan, ¿Por qué no lo gritas más fuerte? _

"Como es él?" Emily volvió a suspirar resignada y se sentó en su silla.

"Se llama Sean, es un poco más joven que yo, creo, y tiene unos ojos increíbles. Nos vamos a encontrar en el bar de la esquina a las…" Emily se inclinó para ver su reloj y casi saltó de su silla. "A las ocho! Se me hizo tarde, voy a llevarle los papeles a Hotch y me voy!" Subió a paso apresurado y entró a la oficina de Hotch tras golpear un par de veces.

"Hotch" Emily entró a la oficina con los archivos bien encarpetados debajo de su brazo y sin más que hacer una inclinación con la cabeza, los dejó sobre su escritorio. Ya dispuesta a irse, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Ya te vas?" Emily volteó y suspiró.

"Bueno, sí. Ya terminé aquí por hoy y tengo que ir a casa y volver aquí, al bar. Voy a encontrarme con un amigo así que…" _No sé porque le digo esto. No le debo ninguna explicación…_

Actualmente -sí es que decidían hablarse el uno al otro- las charlas entre ellos además de ser escazas eran frías en cierto modo. Ella extrañaba demasiado poder contarle todo a él y él a ella como si fueran mejores amigos, pero desde que habían decidido separarse era una suerte si se miraban.

Hotch no dejó que los celos lo sobrepasen del todo, después de todo él había terminado la razón. "Está bien, entonces… Hasta mañana."

Emily sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó más hacia la puerta. "Buenas noches"

* * *

Hotch ahora estaba en su oficina frente a una pila de papeles y archivos por rellenar pero no podía. Había estado unos diez minutos en la misma hoja con el bolígrafo en la mano sin escribir nada. El 'Me voy a encontrar con un amigo' de Emily aún rondaba en su cabeza. Finalmente dejó los papeles a un lado y salió de su oficina.

"Te vas tan temprano?" Preguntó Rossi saliendo casualmente al mismo tiempo de su oficina.

"Si. Los archivos seguirán estando allí mañana"

"Pero, a dónde vas? Dijiste que Jack estaba con Jessica esta noche"

"Sí, así es. De todos modos voy a casa" _Una casa llamada bar…_

_~#~#~#~#~_

Emily entró en el bar y comenzó a buscar entre la multitud de gente a Sean, finalmente reunieron las miradas y Emily se acercó a él.

"Wow, Mírate! Te ves increíble." Emily sonrió y tomó la copa que Sean le había ofrecido.

"Bueno, gracias"

Por otro lado estaba Hotch, sentado al otro lado de la barra, mirando a Emily y a su amigo. No podía verlo a él, pero sí a ella riendo con cada comentario que él decía. Le susurraba en el oído y Hotch moría de celos. Era obvio que un 'amigo', como había dicho Emily, era lo último que era.

Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía estar ahí, que no debía estar acercándose a ellos, que no tenía que interferir en la vida de Emily, pero no le importaba. Su cerebro hablaba y su corazón gritaba. De una forma disimulada se paró junto a ellos y pidió una bebida. Emily apartó a un lado a Sean y volteó a ver a Hotch.

"Oh, Hey Aaron. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Emily vió que Hotch se quedó callado y algo sorprendido viendo a su acompañante. "Lo siento, Hotch, él es Sean, mi…"

"Novio?" Intervino Sean con una sonrisa. Hotch no había dicho ni una palabra, no porque no quería, si no porque no podía. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no permitía que le salgan las palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sí. Él había dicho novio. Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que la había perdido y ahora se arrepentía. Aunque eso no era lo que más le sorprendía.

Emily asintió apretando los labios y continuó hablando. "Sean, él es mi jefe, Aaron Hotchner"

"El imbécil?" Murmuró lo suficientemente alto sonriendo. Emily le dio un codazo en las costillas no tan disimulado como quería y sonrió incómoda.

"Gusto en conocerte Sean Hotchner" Ambos estrecharon manos mientras Emily los miraba algo confusa.

"Su apellido no es, espera. ¿Qué?"


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Segunda parte! Perdón de nuevo por tardar en publicar pero si me tienen en twitter saben porqué fue. Desde ahora voy a tardar más en publicar porque empiezo las clases nuevamente (Matenme por favor!) y voy a estar más ocupada. Espero que les guste y gracias por leer! dejenme un comentario si pueden._**

* * *

_- El amor es como un niño recien nacido: no se sabe si vive hasta que llora._

* * *

"Su apellido no es, espera. ¿Qué?" El rubio hombre le sonrió a su hermano con algo de complicidad aunque Hotch no le devolvió la sonrisa, seguía mirándolos.

"Nunca me preguntaste mi apellido, somos hermanos, no sabía que Aaron era tu jefe" Emily trató de ocultar un suspiro, Hotch seguía mirando a la pareja en silencio._ Muy bien Prentiss, enserio. Esto era lo último que necesitabas._

"Es bueno saberlo…" Dijo Emily finalmente con una sonrisa fingida. Ella y Sean intercambiaban miradas con Hotch sonriendo incómodos, en especial Emily, pero Hotch solo miraba a su hermano, el hombre que le había arrebatado a su novia, bueno ex novia. "Los dejaré que hablen y se pongan al día, iré al baño por un momento." Emily dejó a los dos hombres en la barra. No entendía porque Hotch actuaba de esa manera frente a su hermano y lo más importante, no entendía que hacía allí. Usualmente terminaba de trabajar tarde y se iba a casa. Las veces que el equipo se había reunido después del trabajo en el bar, el decía que prefería ir a casa y descansar. ¿Por qué de pronto se había tornado todo tan diferente?

Tenía un millón de preguntas pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en las respuestas. Estaba prácticamente escondiéndose de los dos hermanos. Pensó en lavarse la cara para sentirse más tranquila pero era una mala idea, llevaba delineador y rímel; enemigos del agua. Se paró frente al espejo y suspiró, tomó su celular y marcó el número de JJ mientras se encerraba en uno de los baños para que disminuyera el sonido de la música.

"Qué haces llamándome ahora? Deberías estar en tu cita" _Hola a ti también JJ_

Emily se cubrió uno de sus oídos para escuchar mejor. "JJ necesito que me ayudes en algo, Sean… es Sean Hotchner" JJ se quedó unos segundos recalculando lo que acababa de oír. Emily estaba cada vez más nerviosa tras cada segundo que pasaba.

"El hermano de Hotch?"

"No, el hermano de Reid… ¡Sí! El hermano de Hotch y hablando de Hotch, el está aquí también y no lo veo muy dispuesto a irse"

"Mañana me dirás todos los detalles, pero ahora no tienes tiempo diles que…" Y eso fue lo último que escucho de JJ

_'Batería Baja' _y la pantalla del celular de Emily se volvió negra. Se apagó su celular, y se cortó la llamada. "Y mi día cada vez se vuelve mejor" Murmuró Emily y casi llegando a la puerta del baño escucho un par de golpes.

"Emily, estás bien?" Sean.

Ella abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y asintió. Caminaron de vuelta hacia la barra y Emily dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. "Mi… amiga, Brianna, ella… cuida mi casa y a Sergio, mi gato" Aclaró mirando a Sean. "Cuando estoy viajando, me acaba de llamar y dijo que escapó, así que voy a ayudarla a buscarlo y de paso los dejaré que hablen. Buenas noches.

_'Así que voy a ayudarla a buscarlo' Patético Emily, Patético. _Pensó ella casi llegando a su edificio. Estacionó en su lugar de siempre y apagó el motor pero no se bajo se quedo en el auto con ambas manos aun apoyadas firmemente en el volante. No quería llorar era casi imposible, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta de solo intentar no hacerlo.

_¿Por qué nada puede salirme bien? _Pensó tras dejar correr la primera lágrima. Emily le pegó un puñetazo al volante y sobre este apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y comenzaron a caer más lágrimas. Trató de mantener la compostura, se inclinó de nuevo en su asiento y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas mientras suspiraba entrecortadamente.

~#~#~#~#~

"Emily!" Dijo JJ al verla salir del elevador, Emily suspiró dejando su bolso a un lado de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la máquina de cafés mientras JJ la seguía. Era notable que no había dormido en toda la noche, tenía ojeras y bostezaba cada dos segundos. "Emily, necesitas contarme."

Emily sirvió en dos envases café y le dio uno a JJ. "Bueno, yo estaba en la barra con Sean y escuché una voz familiar detrás de mí pidiendo una bebida. Hotch. Entonces cuando lo saludé se quedó parado ahí como una momia mirando a Sean, no supe que hacer así que los presenté y Hotch dijo 'Gusto en conocerte Sean Hotchner' Creo que en ese momento no sabía dónde meterme así que fui al baño y allí fue cuando te llamé. Cuando salí les dije que mi gato había escapado y que tenía que salir a buscarlo." JJ se rió ante el comportamiento nervioso de su amiga, Emily hizo una mueca al sentir el ardor del café caliente "No es divertido, no se me ocurrió nada mejor. El punto es que no entiendo que hacía ahí"

"Prentiss, puedes venir a mi oficina un momento?" Llamó Hotch desde su oficina.

"Buena suerte" Murmuró JJ riéndose al escuchar a Hotch, cuando se dio cuenta de que Emily le estaba dando una mirada de advertencia se volvió hacia su café, aparentemente interesado en él.

Emily siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Hotch. Entró sin golpear, no tenía ánimos de ser respetuosa cuando él se había entrometido en su vida.

"Puedo preguntarte algo?" Dijo él sin esperar a que ella hablase "Que quiso decir mi hermano con 'el Idiota'?"

"¿Es enserio?" Emily rechazó la invitación a que se siente, Hotch se levantó de su silla y se paró junto a ella. "Yo debería estar preguntando. ¿Qué hacías ahí, en el bar?" Dijo levantando el tono de voz.

"Solo fui a tomar algo, además no sabía que estabas ahí" Emily se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Sí sabías! Yo te dije que iba a estar allí, y que por eso me iba más temprano. Encima de todo te quedaste ahí parado, sin ninguna intención de irte ¿Qué te pasa?" Hotch parecía estar ofendido con el último comentario de Emily, nunca la había visto tan enojada como ese día. Había metido la pata en grande y lo sabía.

Su siguiente movimiento fue algo inesperado para Emily, el solo se quedó callado mirándola y luego la besó. Hotch podía sentir sus labios firmes antes de que ella lo empujara hacía atrás. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo siento Emily, no sé porque hice eso" Emily se limpió los labios bruscamente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando él la tomó del brazo. "Emily, espera"

"¡Qué!" Dijo llena de rabia mientras se soltaba de sus manos y se encaminaba nuevamente a la puerta, con él detrás de ella.

"Es solo que no quiero que salgas con mi hermano, lo conozco y no es una persona de tener solo una pareja"

"Puedo cuidarme sola, está bien?" Hotch se quedó en la puerta de su oficina viéndola irse con furia. "Y sabes qué Aaron?" Dijo volviéndose hacia él desde las escaleras. "Tú _eres _el idiota!"

Emily volvió a su escritorio y tomó su café que probablemente estaba helado. No levantó la cabeza ni por un segundo. Después del escándalo que había –Más bien habían– armado, la unidad completa estaba mirándola.

~#~#~#~#~

_Unos días después:_

Aaron Hotchner, sentado en su oficina, solo. La unidad; vacía, ya era tarde.

No había hablado con Emily desde su última pelea más que por el único caso que habían tenido. Hotch sacó su celular al escucharlo sonar, tenía la esperanza de que la llamada sea de Emily pero no. Era su hermano menor, Sean. "Hola?"

"Hey hermano mayor, podemos hablar?"

"Sí, Dime"

"Emily y yo nos separamos" Hotch no sabía si sentirse bien por él mismo y por Emily o mal por su hermano. Nunca lo había oído hablar en ese tono de voz algo melancólico. "Dijo que amaba a alguien más, Aaron ¿Porqué no me dijiste que tú tambien la amas?

"¿Qué? ¿'También'? No creo que esté hablando de mi. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, las mujeres van y vienen. No es gran cosa"

_Emily sí es gran cosa. _Tenía ganas de decirle pero no dijo nada.

"Te dejo a tu criterio creer que Emily te ama o no, cuídate sí?"

~#~#~#~

Emily estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala de estar, con una mano debajo de la cabeza, la otra con una copa de vino y las piernas ligeramente flexionadas en el espacio limitado. Había cogido un resfriado no muy agradable después del anterior caso. Tenía la esperanza de que iba a mejorar después de unos días, pero estaba claro que sus esperanzas habían sido en vano. Tenía un saco de lana y sobre este una gran pila de mantas, pero intentando dormirse, había tirado varias al suelo. Sintió el sonido del timbre, se levantó envuelta en una de las mantas y dejó la copa a un lado. Miró por la mirilla y al ver a Hotch dejó tambien a un lado su frazada.

"Aaron?" Él la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa y ella lo invitó a pasar.

"Como te sientes?" Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, ahora libre de mantas. Emily hizo una mueca negativa por la cual Hotch sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos "Bueno, estoy aquí porque… mi hermano dijo que amabas a alguien más…" Emily se sonrojó.

"Sí… Hablando de eso, tal vez lo conozcas" Ese beso había cambiado absolutamente todo. Ni si quiera seguía enojada con él. "Es alto, tiene pelo oscuro y a veces es un gran idiota."

"Lamento oír eso, Emily. Deberías descansar…" Emily sonrió ante eso y se apoyó en su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo haré… solo si prometes estar aquí cuando despierte"

"Por supuesto, yo siempre estaré a tu lado." Él dijo, besándola en la frente mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho.

* * *

_- Únicamente dejaré de amarte cuando tenga evidencias claras de que alguien te quiere tan sólo un poco más que yo._


End file.
